The Leader, the Designer and the Archer
by YuriChan220
Summary: Umi and Kotori tell their true feelings towards Honoka, in which she accepts. The story of the three childhood friends happily dating.
1. Umi and Kotori's Confession

**The Leader, the Designer and the Archer**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Umi x Kotori**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters**

 **Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and welcome back to my Love Live Threesome Love Story Collection! I decided to start my HonoKotoUmi fanfic another go since, well, my last one kinda sucked. if you remember the last story "Three is the Magic Number" the first chapter is similar, but I added something towards the end, so that it's more enjoyable and you're not just reading the same thing. So, here's a brand new threesome story for you all, staring my favorite childhood friends that started it all~! Enjoy!**

"A-are you sure about this?" Kotori nervously asks as she looks over at the ginger, who is humming to herself on the desk just a few feet away from them.

"What do you mean?" Umi says while glancing at Honoka. "You're the first person I ever told!"

"So, what should we do?" Kotori asks.

"I say I should suck it up and go for it!" Umi declares.

Kotori blushes and waves her hands back and forth. "N-no way! She'll never understand!"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

The ash-brown haired girl nervously fiddles with her fingers. "W-well, the thing is . . . I also like her. I love her."

"You what!?" Umi is completely flipped out by this sudden confession.

"I-it's true . . ."

"So . . . you like Honoka and . . . I like Honoka . . ."

"Yes?"

Umi puts her hand on her face as she sighs. "You're right, Kotori. This is never going to work."

"What's never going to work?" the happy ginger says, now standing in front of them.

"Ah! N-n-nothing!" Umi stutters while waving her hands back and forth. "Nothing at all!"

Honoka smirks as she leans toward the blue haired archer. "Were you talking about me~?"

"Huh!? You can literally hear us!?"

"I was about three desks away from you and I can still you guys!" Honoka says.

"W-we weren't talking about anything particular about you, Honoka-chan," Kotori tells her ginger haired childhood friend.

"Ah, okay," Honoka says as she grabs her school bag. "Well, shall we get going to my place?"

Umi and Kotori nod as they follow their childhood friend to her house. Unaware to Honoka, Kotori and Umi have red faces as they try to come up with the right time to tell their childhood friend.

* * *

At Honoka's room, the three were all silent as they were doing their studies when Honoka quickly becomes bored and rests her head on her notebook. Umi immediately takes notice and gently bonks her on the head.

"If you don't get this done, you won't get a good grade on the test next week," the blue haired archer says while waving her pencil.

"Aw, studying's boring!" Honoka whines as she lays on her back.

Kotori giggles. "Umi-chan's right, you know?"

"Yes, but can't we do that some other time?" Honoka asks.

"No," Umi quickly says. "Study or I'll have to force you to do it. And you know what that means."

Honoka looks over at her blue haired friend, who is making a scary glare at her, causing Honoka to panic.

"A-alright! Alright! I'll do it!" Honoka cries while quickly getting to her notebook quicker than the speed of light.

Kotori lets out a giggle again. "You never cease to amaze me, Umi-chan~!"

Umi just focuses on her own notebook. "I had to do something to get Honoka to focus."

The three keep on studying until it gets late at night. They've been studying for a good 3 hours, even after they had dinner together. However, one thing has been bothering Kotori and Umi: confessing to Honoka. They know that one of them should since both of them confessing to her at the same time might just confuse her. Even when they were studying, in their minds, they were still debating on whether or not one of them should confess to her. However, if they wait any longer, they might not have a chance soon.

Honoka stands up and stretches out her arms as she glances at the clock. "Wow! 9:30 already? Boy, that's a longest studying session I've ever done!"

"I think that's the ONLY longest studying session," Umi corrects her. "Since I was the one who made you do it tonight."

"You meanie~!" Honoka playfully sticks her tongue out at the blue haired archer, in which she receives another scary glare from her.

Umi sighs after she relaxes. "You know, this test costs about 40% of our grade. You don't want to fail another test after that last one, do you?"

"No . . ." Honoka says, quietly, remembering exactly how she had failed her last test. She had scored a 20 out of 100, just because she was too lazy to do it.

"I'm counting on you to study at least a bit harder," Umi says. "If you fail another test, then it's a retake during the weekend. You don't want that, do you?"

"No . . ." Honoka repeats.

Kotori giggles. "Oh, Umi-chan, you're always lecturing Honoka-chan as always~! How cute!"

"That isn't cute!" Umi denies. "I'm just telling her about doing better on tests!"

"That's exactly lecturing," Honoka says.

"Shut up!" Umi cries while having a blush on her face, which makes Honoka and Kotori giggle.

After a few more minutes of making a few adjustments, Honoka is on her way out the door when Umi and Kotori quickly exchange looks and nod.

"Honoka!" Umi says.

"Yes?" The ginger turns around before she can even open the door. "What is it, Umi-chan?"

"U-um, before you leave," the blue haired girl says while blushing harder. "There's something you should know."

"Hm?" Honoka tilts her head in confusion.

Umi takes a few deep breaths before looking at her childhood friend in the eye. "You know we've been together for years until now. And . . . well . . . I've been . . . kind of having these strange feelings during those times."

"Strange feelings?" Honoka asks. "I don't understand."

"Y-you see, Honoka," Umi says while gathering up all her courage. "I've been wanting to tell you . . ." She takes a deep breath again and starts to speak when Kotori steps in as well.

"I LOVE YOU!" both of them say in unison.

"Wh-what!?" Honoka backs away a step, almost falling backwards from the sudden confession from not one, but both of her childhood friends.

Umi and Kotori blush as they look at each other, feeling very embarrassed.

"Kotori!" Umi scolds. "I thought I told you that this might not work!"

"I'm sorry!" Kotori apologizes. "But I just had to let it out somehow!"

"Girls," Honoka says while raising an eyebrow. "What is going on? You know, you two have been acting a bit strange ever since we've been walking home from school."

Umi and Kotori exchange looks again and beckon Honoka to sit on the bed. The ginger follows them and sits in between her two childhood friends.

"Listen, Honoka-chan," Kotori says. "The thing is . . . we're in love with you. Both of us do. Though, both of us were thinking that maybe loving two people is impossible."

"Huh?" Honoka is still confused.

Umi sighs heavily and grabs the ginger's shoulders. "Honoka, both of us LOVE you, get it? However, I was thinking that if one of us were to confess to you, it would work out. However, if both of us confess to you . . . then, you might be face with a difficult decision. And we don't want that."

Honoka looks at both Umi and Kotori, her two long time friends who had just confessed their love to her. Her mind is filled with a ton of questions, however, she doesn't have the heart to ask either of them.

Umi sighs again as she stands up. "Kotori, let's go."

"What!?" Kotori gasps as she looks up at the blue haired girl.

"Honoka needs some time to decide for herself," Umi specifies. "Because it's obvious that she is confused. I knew that we shouldn't have done this at the same time."

Kotori looks at the ginger with a worried face before standing up and follows Umi out the door. Honoka is left sitting there, staring at the wall as Umi and Kotori's confession echo in her head. _Umi-chan . . . and Kotori-chan . . . .love me . . ._ she thinks to herself. _I can't believe . . . I haven't realized it from the beginning . . ._ She decides to sleep it off for the night and make her decision tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Honoka is still plagued with indecisiveness. She doesn't even bother saying "Good morning" to her childhood friends when they enter the classroom early. Umi and Kotori exchange looks, thinking that the decision they had made was a bad idea. Class starts a few minutes later. However, Honoka doesn't bother paying attention to what the teacher is saying since she is still deciding on whether to return Umi and Kotori's feelings. Can such a relationship even exist in this world?

However, Honoka's eyes widen as she remembers the times she, Umi and Kotori did together as children. They always had the opportunity to play together on the playground and the park to play tag together. They practically did everything together; from elementary school to middle school, until now, in high school. Honoka smiles to herself as she recalls the good times she and her childhood friends have. _Yes,_ she thinks to herself. _We've been together for so long that I was too blind to notice that Umi-chan and Kotori-chan have feelings for me. Both of them love me. And I love them. Yes, that's it. I love them. Umi-chan . . . Kotori-chan . . . I love them both. It doesn't matter if it's impossible or not. So, right at lunch time, I WILL return their feelings._

* * *

Lunch starts after a few more periods, which gives Honoka the perfect opportunity to beckon her childhood friends to their usual lunch spot. Umi and Kotori were hoping that Honoka has made her final decision, whether it's to choose one of them or reject them both. While the three of them were standing there in silence for about a few minutes, Umi is the one to break the silence.

"So . . . what did you decide?" Umi asks. "Do you love me or Kotori?"

Honoka just smiles. "To tell you the truth . . . I love both of you."

Umi and Kotori's eyes widen. "WHAT!?"

"But why!?" Kotori asks.

"Well, first of all, I was really surprised that you two had the courage to confess to me, right at the same time," Honoka explains. "Indeed I needed some time to think. But as class was in session, I started to have these flashbacks of us three together when we were kids. We shared so many good memories together. And then I realized: all the times we shared as kids, all the times we shared as Muse, I had loved you both as well. So silly of me to not realize that until now. Hehe~! So, yes. I came to love both of you. Umi-chan and Kotori-chan."

Both Umi and Kotori stare at Honoka. The ginger expects them to smile after that, but it's not happening.

"What's wrong?" Honoka asks.

"Honoka," Umi says. "Is this really okay for you?"

"What do you mean?" The ginger asks while frowning.

"Umi-chan's not really sure . . . if we can pull it off," Kotori says, having small tears in her eyes. "I mean, how can a three of us be in a relationship? How does a three-way relationship even work?"

"Exactly," Umi says. "So, I don't think it's possible-"

"It WILL be possible!" Honoka cuts Umi off.

Umi and Kotori stop talking as they listen to what their childhood friend has to say.

"Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, you two are my best friends," Honoka says. "We've shared so many memories together. Don't you understand that? It would be unfair for one of you to confess to me when both of you have feelings for me. So, it's okay. Both of you can love me."

"But, Honoka," Umi starts.

"So please," Honoka gives Umi an immediate hug. "Please stay by my side. Forever and ever."

Umi is on the verge of tears from Honoka's words, and tries to hold them back, but with no avail. "Idiot," she says. "I guess I can't say no to you anyways."

Honoka smiles as she turns to Kotori. "What about you, Kotori-chan?"

"Eh?" The ash-brown haired girl gasps softly as she puts a fist on her chest. "I . . . I don't know. I mean, is this-"

"Yes," Honoka cuts her off with a smile as she takes her hands in hers. "It _is_ possible. Both of you are my best friends, remember? After you confessed to me, I felt that I had to return both of your feelings, too. So, you're not alone, Kotori-chan." A couple tears fall from her eyes. "You're not alone. I promise to stay by both of your sides for as long as I live. And I know you'll do the same for me." She gives her childhood friend the best smile she could muster before it fades when noticing Kotori in tears as well.

"Honoka-chan . . ." Kotori chokes a sob. She buries her head in her hands as she sobs even more. "Honoka-chan . . . thank you! I promise . . . *sniff* . . . to stay by your side, too!"

The ginger's tears fall freely as she hugs the ash-brown haired girl tightly. "Oh, Kotori-chan! Don't cry! Please don't cry!"

Umi is also in tears as she comes over to hug both of her dearest friends, now lovers.

"Honoka-chan!" Kotori sobs as she hugs both Umi and Honoka tightly.

"I love you!" Honoka cries. "I love you, Umi-chan and Kotori-chan! So, please don't cry!"

Soon, all three of them sob their hearts out. All of them realized that they loved each other very much after all those times of being together, even together as Muse. There's no need to decide whether or not to choose one of them to be Honoka's girlfriend. Both of them are fit together just the way they are.

By the time the sobs settled, the three of them pull away and smile at each other with Umi and Kotori taking each of Honoka's hands.

"We love you, Honoka," Umi whispers.

"We WILL make this three-way relationship happen," Kotori says. "Just like we made Muse happen."

Honoka nods. "Thank you, you two. I love you both so much~!"

Umi and Kotori lean in to kiss each side of Honoka's cheeks and pull away. The ginger giggles and kisses her new lovers back.

"Come on~!" she says as she takes both of their hands with a smile. "To celebrate our new relationship, let's sleepover!"

"That's a great idea!" Kotori says.

Umi nods in agreement. "Let's go."

The three childhood friends walk toward Honoka's house, hand in hand with smiles on their faces.

* * *

That night, after dinner, the three of them are getting ready for bed when Honoka places a large futon in the middle of the room. She gestures Umi to sit in the middle, which the blue haired archer looks at her with a confused face.

"Why am I sleeping in the middle?" she asks.

Honoka and Kotori giggle.

"You'll see, you'll see~!" the ginger says.

Umi shrugs as she slips into the futon. In an instant, Honoka and Kotori slip in as well on opposite sides with Honoka on the left and Kotori on the right. They snuggle close to their new lover with Umi blushing.

"Wh-what are you two doing!?" the blue haired girl asks.

"Snuggling with you, silly~!" Kotori replies. "We want to get comfortable when we sleep tonight~!"

Honoka looks at her with the puppy dog eyes. "You don't want to…Umi-chan?"

"No!" Umi sits up and crosses her arms with the other two following the suit. "I'm not falling for that one!"

"Umi-chan…" Kotori's voice is quiet for a second, yet so close to Umi's ear that it makes her quiver a little. When the lyricist looks back, Kotori clutches her chest with her hand and with a desperate look in her eyes, she cries out, "ONEGAIIII~!"

"WAH!" Umi falls back and hits her head on the futon with Honoka giggling. She sits up as she rubs her head. "Geez, did you really have to do that, Kotori!?"

"It's the only way to persuade you," the designer says with a smile.

"So, is it okay to sleep with us with you in the middle now?" Honoka asks.

Umi looks back and forth at her two lovers and sighs heavily. "If you insist…" She lies back down with a blush on her face with Honoka and Kotori lying down with her.

"Good night, Honoka. Kotori," Umi says as she closes her eyes.

"Good night, Umi-chan," Honoka and Kotori whisper in unison.

They lean in and give a loving kiss on each side of Umi's cheeks. A smile slowly appears on the lyricist's face with a blush.


	2. Just a Simple Day at the Park

Honoka stretches out her arms as she lies down on the grass. "Ahhhh~! What a nice day to be at the park!"

Kotori giggles. "Someone's in a good mood~"

"I can't help it!" The ginger sits up and looks at both of her lovers. "It's just so much fun being with my two dates~!"

Umi smiles as she rests her head on Honoka's shoulder. "Well, this is just a day at the park."

The three of them sigh happily as they look up at the sky. It's clear with the sun shining down upon them with a light breeze blowing past them with their hair swaying gracefully.

"Say," Kotori starts. "What will happen…in the future…now that the three of us are lovers?"

"What do you mean?" Honoka asks as she turns towards the designer's direction.

"We'll just have to see," Umi replies. "After all, we got the whole future ahead of us. We need to still graduate, go to college and apply for jobs."

"But we'll still be dating, right?" Honoka asks as she looks in the blue haired girl's direction.

"Of course," Umi replies as she smiles at the ginger. "We'll still be able to date, even when we grow up."

"I'm so glad!" Kotori says with a bright smile.

There is silence for a bit before Honoka speaks up.

"And also…" she says as she turns toward the both of them.. "When we get married, promise me we're going to have happy family together. With the three of us, anything is possible."

Umi and Kotori nod in agreement. "Yeah!" they say in unison.

With that, the two of them lean in and kiss Honoka on both sides of her cheeks, causing her to blush.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this is enjoyable. I've been wracking my brains just to come up with a really good HonoKotoUmi fanfic. So, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! Like don't just favorite or follow. Review whatever you can.**

 **(As Kotori) "ONEGAIIII~!"**


	3. Don't Look at Other Girls

Honoka happily skips in the halls after school ends with Umi and Kotori walking behind her. They were smiling from the ginger's happy mood. Since they had their date last night, which was just a simple dinner date, Honoka has been in a good mood after that, probably from the food she ate and wanted to share with her two lovers. However, both Umi and Kotori notice a girl walking up to Honoka and speaking with her in a happy tone. Honoka nods and laughs with the girl. Umi raises an eyebrow in suspicion as Kotori exchanges looks. The ash-brown haired girl looks back to see their girlfriend laughing some more after the girl said something funny. Somehow, there is a feeling of jealousy coming over Umi and Kotori, but try to keep cool at the same time as there are other girls around in the halls. They know for sure Honoka wouldn't really cheat on them or anything since they've been together for a long time. However, they could be wrong because their girlfriend is talking with that girl for a long time.

Then, the girl ends the conversation and waves to Honoka, which the ginger does in return. As both girls go their separate ways, Honoka trots towards her girlfriends.

"Let's go over to my house~!" she cheers.

"Alright," Umi replies.

"Okay," Kotori says.

Honoka turns toward both of her girlfriends with a confused expression. "What's the matter? Are you two okay?"

"We're fine," Umi says.

Honoka frowns, not being too convinced and keeps on walking with her two lovers. By the time they exit the school, Umi stops and turns toward Honoka.

"Alright," she says, firmly. "Start talking."

"Wh-what?" Honoka sweat drops as she looks at her girlfriend nervously.

"Who was that girl and what were you talking about?" Umi demands to know.

"U-um…nothing really," the ginger says, hoping Umi would buy it. Unfortunately, from Umi's expression, Honoka could tell that she didn't.

Kotori steps up and puts a straight face on her girlfriend.. "Honoka-chan…can you come here for a second?"

"Oh, um…sure." The ginger walks toward the ash-brown haired girl.

As she comes in contact with her, Kotori takes Honoka's cheek, leans in and kisses her. Honoka's baby blue eyes widen for a second before returning it and Kotori pulls away. The ginger looks at her with a confused look.

"What was that for, Kotori-chan?" she asks.

The designer blushes as she slightly looks away. "It's nothing…"

Just then, another hand takes Honoka's cheek and being pulled into Umi's lips. Honoka's eyes widen once again from the surprise attack. However, this time, the kiss lasts longer than Kotori's kiss and Umi wraps her arms around the ginger, hugging the leader of Muse tightly. Honoka can feel her body grow weak from her girlfriend's intense kiss because her legs are wobbling a little. Small moans are heard from the ginger as the kiss continues. Then, after about a minute, Umi pulls away due to lack of oxygen, making both her and Honoka panting a little.

"U-Umi-chan…" The ginger gasps to catch her breath. "That…was too…intense!"

"Honoka!" The blue haired archer pants and puts her hands on her shoulders with her head down, making her bangs hide her expression. "Do us both a favor…please!"

"Eh?" Honoka looks back and forth at her childhood friends.

Kotori steps beside the ginger with an arm wrapped around her and Umi doing the same thing on the other side.

"Please…don't look at other girls," both of them whisper in Honoka's ear as both of them kiss her on both side of her cheeks.


	4. Relationship Revealed to Our Parents

In the living room of Honoka's home, the mothers of Honoka, Umi and Kotori sit in front of a large table while their three daughters stand in front of them, hand in hand with Honoka in the middle.

"So…what's this about?" Umi's mother asks. She has a beautiful appearance with blue hair like Umi's and wearing a white dress.

"We want…to tell you all something," Honoka says as she swallows hard and gathers up all the courage she can. She grips Umi's and Kotori's hands tighter and give each other a nod. "Umi-chan, Kotori-chan and I…are lovers now. We've been dating for about 3 weeks now, but I thought it was a good idea to tell you all this."

The mothers gasp at the announcement and exchange looks of approval. Honoka, Umi and Kotori embrace for their reaction and swallow hard. Apparently, Honoka's mother turns back to the threesome pair with a bright smile and clasps her hands together.

"How grand!" she says, cheerfully. "I hope you three will have a wonderful future together~!"

Honoka gasps. "You mean you accept it, Mom?"

"Of course!" Mama Kousaka replies as she turns towards her husband, who is standing behind her with his arms crossed. "My husband and I totally accept it. Right, dear?"

The father nods with a smile and gives them a thumbs up.

"Besides," Mama Kousaka continues. "You three have been together for years, so it's pretty amazing that you girls are in a three-way relationship."

"I'll have to agree on that," Principle Minami says as she turns towards her daughter. "Kotori, I'm so glad you made friends with these three. Those two have been very kind and supportive of you and you three get along so well." She then turns towards Honoka. "And Kousaka-san, thanks so much for taking care of my daughter. You and Sonoda-san are the only reason she's smiling like she is now."

"Same here," Umi's mother agrees as she smiles at her daughter. "You've been a very shy girl back then and I was worried that you won't be able to make any friends. But then, those two came and wanted to be your friend. You even told me about it after playing with them. I'm so happy those two came into your life because they are very nice girls."

"Thank you, Mom!" Umi says, having small tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Thank you everyone!" Honoka says as she glances back and forth at her two lovers. "Umi-chan and Kotori-chan are my best friends. I will do everything I can to see them smile and support them when they are in trouble and comfort them when they are sad. They are my love. They are my life. And also…they are my future. We promised each other that we'll stay by each other's side until the end of time. I love Umi-chan and Kotori-chan more than anything in the world. And I know they feel the same way about me."

Umi and Kotori nod in agreement. Everything that Honoka said is true and both of them know that their ginger haired lover is serious about their relationship. All the mothers smile at the threesome pair.

"Well, we look forward to the wedding soon," Mama Kousaka says. "I'll make sure to prepare a great wedding party after that."

Both Principle Minami and Umi's mother nod in agreement. The three lovers smile and exchange looks. They are very glad that they got it out of their chest and the parents fully accepted their relationship. With that, they run up to their parents to give them a hug as a thanks.

* * *

Later that night, Honoka, Umi and Kotori are in Honoka's room, sleeping in a large futon. Principle Minami and Umi's mother allowed their daughters to sleepover for the night and left shortly after. Honoka is in the middle this time with Umi on her right and Kotori on her left. Both of them snuggle up close to their lover, making Honoka smile in satisfaction.

"Hey, Umi-chan? Kotori-chan?"

"Hm?" Umi mumbles.

"Yes, Honoka-chan?" Kotori asks as she lifts her head to look at those baby blue eyes of hers.

"I'm glad we told them," the leader of Muse says. "I was afraid they won't accept our relationship and think that a three-way relationship is impossible. But…I was wrong."

"I felt the same way," Umi agrees.

"So did I," Kotori says. "Besides, my mom was already a lesbian in the first place, given that she fell in love with Maki-chan's mother. So, I'm glad she's cool with me dating a girl."

Honoka sighs happily as she looks back and forth at her two lovers. She wanted to hug them for being so adorable when they are sleeping, but holds back for a bit. Instead, Umi and Kotori look up at the ginger with a smile, lean in and give her a kiss on both cheeks.

"I love you, Honoka/chan," both of them say in unison. "Please stay with us forever."

The ginger nods as she returns the kiss on their foreheads. "I will, girls. I will be by your side for as long as I live."

After about a few minutes, the three lovers sleep peacefully with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **A/N: I love writing these "Coming Out" chapters where the parents are supportive of the yuri couple (or threesome pairing). Yes, I know it's tough when one of the parents aren't, but, seriously, I really hate it when some parents do that. They just…I don't know, feel that boy x girl relationships are normal. I'm fine with it, really. It's just that I don't like when parents take lesbian relationships too seriously.**

 **Anyways, enough about that. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	5. Snuggling with Umi-chan!

Late that night, the three girlfriends are sleeping together with Umi in the middle. She couldn't sleep as easily as she had hoped. She keeps on feeling Honoka and Kotori shifting themselves closer and rubbing their bodies against hers to get more comfortable.

"U-Um, girls?" she whispers loudly. "You're kind of…too close."

"Why not?" Honoka says as she wraps an arm around her girlfriend. "Can't we snuggle with you once in a while?"

"After all, we like to make Umi-chan warm with our bodies~" Kotori adds.

"I-I'm warm enough as it is," the blue haired girl says.

"Aw, come on, now," Honoka says as she rubs her body against Umi's again. "I can feel you shivering from when we started going to sleep. It's winter after all."

"You know I can warm myself up," Umi states. "Without you two around."

"But we're here right now, Umi-chan," Kotori says. "So, we're warming you up a bit."

They keep on rubbing their bodies against Umi's, making the blue haired archer blush furiously. She looks back and forth at both of her girlfriends, trying to find a way to get them to stop, but is unable to. For her, she really likes it when those two try to snuggle with her with their bodies that close to her, but never wants to admit it. They are still her girlfriends and she loves them no matter what.

"Umi-chan," Honoka says. "Are you warm yet?"

Umi stays silent for a moment.

"Umi-chaaaan~?" Kotori coos as she scoots even closer to her. "Honoka's asking you~!"

"N-not yet," Umi answers.

"Oh~?" Honoka and Kotori exchange looks and nod. "Then, we'll have to do this then~!"

Both of them wrap one of their arms around Umi and snuggle close to their girlfriend. Umi blushes furiously from this and is unable to move a muscle.

"Are you warm now?" Honoka asks.

The archer stays silent again.

"Umi-chan~?" Kotori says.

"I'm warm, alright?" Umi replies. "Are you happy now?"

Honoka and Kotori giggle, let go of Umi and just snuggle close to her.

"We're glad~"

With that, they kiss her on both of Umi's cheeks and the three have a good-night's sleep.


	6. No One Gets Left Behind

At the club room, Kotori packs up her stuff and starts to leave when Eli looks up after she's done organizing the papers.

"Where are you going, Kotori-chan?" the blonde asks.

"Oh, I'm going to my job again," the designer replies.

"Oh, yeah!" Rin says. "You're posing as Minalinsky-chan again, right, nya~?"

"Mm-hmm!" She turns towards Honoka and Umi. "I'll see you two back at Honoka-chan's house, okay?"

"Sure," Umi says. "See you later."

"Good luck!" Honoka says while waving.

Kotori giggles and waves back and leaves the room. Eli takes the stack of papers and sets the in the middle of the table.

"All done," she says as she puts her hands on her hips while giving a satisfied nod. "So, is everyone ready to go home?"

"I am, nya~!" Rin grabs both Hanayo and Maki's hands and pulls them close to her. "We're walking together like always~!"

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" the red head stutters.

"Come on, Maki-chan!" Rin says as she turns toward her. "All three of us are lovers, remember?"

"R-right," Hanayo says, softly.

"Don't forget about us three," Eli says as she walks up to Nozomi and Nico. "We became lovers as well."

"That's right!" Honoka says. "You three became a threesome pair as well as Maki-chan, Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan~!"

All of them nod. Honoka, Umi and Kotori aren't the only ones who became a threesome pair. After a while, Maki had the courage to confess to both of her first year friends. At first, after Hanayo and Rin became a couple, Maki had thought that if she were involved in the relationship, she might make things awkward between them. However, both of her first year friends were more than happy to include her in their relationship. Shortly after, the three first years became a threesome pair. A few weeks after that, Nico had told her feelings to Eli and Nozomi and the third years became a threesome pair. All the members of Muse has a three-way relationship now and everyone is happy.

Once everyone is organized, they all start leaving the club room when they pass by the third years. Eli gently pulls Honoka and Umi aside before they exit the school.

"Be careful on your way home," she warns. "I've heard that there are some dangerous people out there. So…please be careful."

"We will~!" Honoka says with a cheerful smile. "I'm always careful!"

"Really?" Umi says as she looks at the ginger suspiciously.

"Well, I'll see you all later~!" With that, Honoka and Umi leave the school and start walking together home.

 ****Later That Afternoon****

With the sun going down, Kotori's shift is over and it's time to go to Honoka's house. She puts back on her school uniform, says good-bye to her co-workers and happily starts walking. However, after walking a couple steps out of the restaurant, she hears a woman's voice from behind her.

"Excuse me."

Kotori turns and sees a woman with long black hair.

"Can I help you?" the ash-brown haired girl asks.

"Yes," the woman says. "I…need a favor from you…"

"Okay."

 ****An Hour Later****

"What's taking Kotori-chan so long?" Honoka asks as she looks up at the clock.

"She's supposed to be back an hour ago," Umi says. "Her shift ended not too long ago either." She whips out her phone and dials her number. "I'm calling her to see what's going on."

However, before she can press the send button, the doorbell rings and Honoka immediately stands up.

"Maybe that's her!" Honoka says as she quickly runs towards the front door to answer it. However, once she opens it, she is greeted by her girlfriend panting with a bunch of sweat coming from her head. But what really shot Honoka's heart like an arrow is the sight of Kotori's uniform being half-torn, mostly in the chest area, exposing her breasts.

"K-Kotori-chan?" she stutters.

The ash-brown haired girl looks down and immediately covers herself as best she could. "A-ah! It's nothing! I just…ran into something on the way here and my uniform got torn off. Heh, heh!"

Umi comes over and gasps at her girlfriend's appearance. "Kotori, what happened to you!?"

"I-It's nothing, really," Kotori tries to convince the archer.

"It doesn't look like it's nothing," Umi says as she grabs her wrist. "Come on. You've got some explaining to do."

Umi drags her girlfriend to Honoka's room with the ginger following them. Once they arrive at Honoka's room, Umi closes the door behind her, and pins Kotori against the door with her hand.

"Spill it, Kotori!" the archer demands. "What exactly happened that got you like this?"

"I…I…" Tears are starting to from in Kotori's eyes as she averts her eyes back and forth.

"Kotori!" Umi shouts.

Honoka steps in while clenching her fists and biting her lip. "Kotori-chan…don't hide it from us. Please. Seeing you like this…makes my heart ache. Please tell us, Kotori-chan." The ginger walks over and takes her hands in hers. "Please…"

Kotori couldn't bear it any longer and lets out her sobs. "Honoka-chan! Umi-chan! I'm so sorry! This woman…I mean, she called me to help her but…she….she…" She chokes a sob as she buries her head in her hands with her shoulders shaking.

Umi immediately figures out what she's trying to say. "That woman attacked you, didn't she?"

Kotori can only nod in response. There's no other words that can be said to answer the question. Honoka shakes her head and immediately hugs her.

"Oh, Kotori-chan!" she cries as she lets out her own tears. "I'm so sorry this happened to you!"

Umi recalls what Eli had told her and Honoka and sighs heavily. "We shouldn't have let her go alone. Eli warned us about dangerous people out here on late afternoons now. And we…" She couldn't help but let out her own tears as well.

They now know to always stick together, no matter what. Because they are each other's girlfriends and vowed to always be by each other's side and protect one another.

"I'm so sorry, Kotori-chan!" Honoka sobs. "I'm sorry we weren't there for you!"

"Me, too," Umi adds as she wipes off her tears.

"Umi-chan…Honoka-chan…" Kotori whispers.

The ginger lets go and looks at her girlfriend directly in the eye. "From now on, we'll protect you. We're girlfriends and we had vowed to be by each other's side. No one gets left behind. Not ever."

"That's right," Umi says as she puts her hand on the ash-brunette's shoulder. "We learned our lesson the hard way, so we'll always protect you. As you will do the same with us."

Kotori nods as she hugs both of her girlfriends. "Thank you, girls. I'm so sorry to have worried you both."

"It's okay,' Honoka says as she wipes her tears. "We're glad you're safe and sound right now. That's all that matters."

"We love you, Kotori," Umi says. "And we would be heartbroken if we had lost you.

Kotori nods. "Of course. I'd feel the same if I had lost any of you." She looks at both of her girlfriends and smiles. "I love you, Honoka-chan and Umi-chan."

Umi and Honoka smile as they lean in to kiss both of Kotori's cheeks.

"We love you, too, Kotori/Kotori-chan," Umi and Honoka say in unison as they kiss her on the cheeks again.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this one. I tried my best on it, so tell me what you think. Also, I'm SUUUUUPPER excited right now because the Live Live English Dub cast has been revealed and I can't wait for it to be released on Valentine's Day! HOORAAAAY! (cheers with poppers going off and streamers flying) Hehhehe~! Oh, I longed for this Love Live English Dub to finally come out! I can't wait to see it~!**

 **Anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	7. Ice Cream

**A/N: Well, everyone! Great news! Seems like they already started posting the Love Live English Dub on WatchCartoonsOnline, thanks to Fanficwriter. ;) After watching the first two episodes, I have my mojo back once again, so enjoy~!**

Honoka licks her ice cream with a happy smile on her face. "This strawberry flavor's delicious!"

"You can say that again!" Kotori agrees as she licks her ice cream. "Mmm~! Chocolate tastes great, too!"

Umi stares at hers and sighs. Even though she is happy about going on another date with her two girlfriends, she can't help but stare into space. It's been a week since they last hung out. However, Umi never expected Honoka to pick ice cream to spend time on their date.

"Here, Umi!" Honoka offers her strawberry by holding out her spoon. "You try it~!"

"Wh-why me?" the blue haired archer asks. "I already have my own."

"You mean that butter pecan ice cream you have there?" Kotori asks as she scoops up another of hers and eats it. "I tasted it before and it's pretty good."

"Really!?" Honoka scoots closer to her girlfriend. "If you try mine, will you let me try yours, Umi!?"

"Wh-what kind of bribe is that?"

"Please!" the ginger begs with her hands clasped together.

Umi blushes as she glances at the ground. She takes a spoonful of her butter pecan and holds her spoon towards her girlfriend. "Here. S-say 'Ahh'."

Honoka giggles and nods. "With pleasure~!" She opens her mouth and Umi feeds it to her. After swallowing it, she smiles. "Mm~! It's super good!"

"I'm glad," Umi couldn't help but smile.

"I'm willing to try yours, Umi~!" Kotori says as she waves.

"Sure." Umi scoops up another and offers it to her other girlfriend.

Kotori happily eats it. "Wow! It _is_ tasty!"

Honoka giggles and scoops hers up and holds her spoon out to Umi. "Here, Umi! Just like we promised~!"

"Mm-hmm." She eats the strawberry ice cream and smiles at the taste. "Mmm~! It's really good."

"I'm glad you like it," the ginger says.

"Oh, i want to try one, Honoka!" Kotori offers, waving her hand again.

"Sure thing, Kotori!" She scoops another spoonful and holds her spoon to her girlfriend.

Kotori eats it and smiles. "Wow~! So tasty~!"

"I know, right!?"

The three girls continue eating until their cups are empty and throw them away in a nearby trashcan. Honoka and her two girlfriends stand up and hold hands.

"Now then, let's go back to my house~!" she says. "Because I'm inviting you two over for another sleepover!"

"Sounds great~!" Kotori says.

"I'm in," Umi adds.

"Let's go!"

With that, the three happily begin walking, hand in hand.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's short, but it's okay. The English voices for Honoka, Umi and Kotori TOTALLY fit them! I'm not lying! I mean, Kotori sounds just like her Japanese counter part! It's really awesome! Hehe~! And I wrote their names without honorifics because the dub decided to not include that, like most other anime dubs do.**

 **Sorry for the rant, but I just had to! I LOVE the dub! And it's all thanks to my very good friend, Major Mike Powell for introducing me to this very popular music anime~! If it weren't for him, I would've never loved this series and discovered that it's popular enough to be dubbed in English~! So, thank you, Mikey-kun~!**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


	8. Jokes and Embarrassment Part 1

**Chapter 8**

 **Jokes and Embarrassment Part 1**

 **A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry for the super, duper late update, but I finally came up with something awesome! I was inspired by this one TV show that I love so much, so I thought I would transfer my ideas onto here. And I would like to thank RavenousYetMysterious** **for helping me on the comedy parts. I had SO much fun writing this.**

 **So...this will be spit into 4 parts. Enjoy~!**

At Honoka's home, inside her room, the three childhood friends and lovers are studying together. However, Honoka isn't doing much as usual and just lies on her back, facing the ceiling.

The blue haired girl is focused on studying, as she sees Honoka, looking at the ceiling trying to calm herself down and asks her in a calm tone, yet its seeping down and starts to lose her cool, "Honoka, what are you thinking about?"

"... A candy shop." Replies the slacking leader, causing her to groan, "Can I have snacks now? This studying is too boring and I'd rather snore."

Kotori is at the middle, causing her to close her eyes and sighing, chuckling nervously because the "straight persona" of Umi is almost going to burst.

 _'Just because you are the leader of Muse doesn't mean that you're gonna try to sleep. Without the school idol contest, you don't have a future Honoka!'_

Kotori just giggles nervously, "We've only been doing this for 15 minutes, right?"

Honoka lets out a heavy sigh, "Too much work..."

Umi can feel her eye brow twitching, with a vein popped in her forehead as she tries to not get angry, "I-if you don't get this done soon, you'll never move on to college."

The ginger then sits up, having an idea in her head, before leaving for awhile, "I got it! I'll buy us all snacks!"

Kotori joins in, raising her arms in the air, "Yaaaay~!"

It takes her a few minutes before walking back to her room, opening the door, holding a cellophane with lots of snacks, "I'm back!" She sits down, without noticing that Umi is almost going to explode, as Kotori finds one of the snacks delicious.

Umi couldn't take it anymore, causing her to frown in annoyance, "You two are such an embarrassment you know that!?"

Honoka giggles, covering her mouth for awhile before giving her a smile of assurance, just to calm her down, "I just like to have fun, that's all~"

"One of these days Honoka, you will be embarrassed from one of those silly acts."

All of a sudden an idea pops in her head, "Oh~? Who says that YOU aren't embarrassed all the time, hmm~?"

"Wh-what are you saying?" Umi stutters, noticing her mischievous acts.

Honoka points up as a lightbulb appeared at the top of her head, revealing to have a mischievous smile. An act, that's rare for her to do, "Awwww~ Umi-chan is curious. Take a guess~"

Her amber eyes are implying that she's getting irritated and slammed both hands on the table, annoyed by her look, "What's with that mischievous smile?! There's no way I want to know if you do that! Did you get that persona from Nozomi?!"

"Nozomi-chan has nothing to do with this. I really act like this when its just the three of us."

"Oh! Does that mean that we're gonna play a game?" Kotori beamed, showing that she's all in this game.

"Exactly Kotori-chan! You got it!" Honoka gave her a dual thumbs up, acting like the female host of Rock Fujiyama and she even copied the smile (1).

 _'This is not a reality TV show!'_ Umi looks at the scenario, embarrassed at Honoka's actions with her eyes widened.

"Yay!" Kotori raises both hands in the air, acting that she's the contestant of a show.

Umi groans, giving up of stopping Honoka's crazy ideas as she was sweating and still thinking of what the girl has to say.

"We're gonna play spin the bottle!" The blue eyed girl announces, causing them to stare at her weirdly. Even Kotori found it weird, before getting the idea with smile.

"Is that "truth or dare" you are saying? I love playing it!"

"EHHHHH?!" However, Umi's reaction is so different, that it gave Honoka on getting the opportunity to tease her.

"If you are so good in archery, then you would point the bottle to us in the bullseye as it stops~" She goes to her earlobe, whispering, "Unless you're scared and not confident with your shots."

The blue haired girl, backs away with face full of red, ranting at her so-called logic, "How does a bottle compare to an arrow, pointing and direction wise?! It doesn't make any sense! You are mistaken it for a compass!"

Honoka takes out an empty bottle, ignoring Umi's comment. "So, our main objective is: impersonate one of our friends from Muse! If we don't act exactly like them, we lose."

Umi gasps in shock, "How is THAT a goal?! That ridiculous!"

Kotori giggles, "This will be fun!"

Honoka sets the bottle down, looking at them with a smirk, "Okay. Whatever the bottle points to any of us in random direction, that person has to impersonate whoever you choose."

Umi crosses her arms, huffing, "Where exactly...are you going with this?"

Honoka winks, "Just to test our skills on embarrassing each other."

"What!? I am NOT going to do something crazy as that and why is it that you are treating us like were on a comical skit?!"

"Too bad, the show must go on and its decided. Now, let's spin it!"

Honoka spins the bottle on the table and within a few seconds it stops, pointing directly at Honoka.

Kotori clasps her hands together, "Goodie! Honoka-chan, you pose as Rin-chan! And here's a twist: we're ALL going to be out in public~

Because of determination, Honoka raised her fists in the air and determined, giving herself a confident smile, "Me and Rin-chan have the same energy and vibe, so I'm sure that she's gonna be impressed with my skills!"

"Skills in what? Obnoxiousness?"

"Don't be like that Umi-chan," Kotori pats her shoulder, trying not to make her a spoiled sport, "At least that the bottle is not pointed at you."

"You are still concerned with that Kotori?!" Umi is flabbergasted that she is flat out ignoring her rants, "What about our friends and their feelings?! Aren't you concerned for them too?"

Her question is ignored, while Kotori is cheering for Honoka, screaming, "Go Honoka-chan! If you want it public, put a video camera!"

"Don't ignore me!" Umi rants at them, whom her best friends are actually enjoying this game, "That's gonna make things worse! What if they'll find out that we are doing something idiotic?!"

Don't worry, don't worry~!" Honoka smiles, giving her a thumbs up, "We got it all under control~!"

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Umi asks, doubting that tone of hers with her arms crossed again.

 ****At the City****

Umi groans as she looks over at Honoka while holding a microphone. "And...why did we buy these again?"

"So that we're able to tell each other what to say or do," Kotori replies. "We all have ear pieces so that the people won't know a thing." She looks up and sees the ginger already doing her Rin impression.

"Hey, it's me, nya~!" Honoka cheers, "Rin is here, nya~!"

"Honoka-chan, yell 'nya' every time you approach someone!" Kotori suggests into the mic.

Honoka obeys and walks toward at least 3 people, yelling out "Nya~!" every time. Some of the people who are walking by are looking at Honoka and whispering things to each other, like, "What is she doing?" Umi just face palms herself.

 _'Poor soul, may you rest in peace.'_

One little girl approaches Honoka and hands her a sheet of paper, "May I have your autograph, Kousaka-san?"

"Sure thing, nya~!"

"Draw a kitty cat on the paper," Kotori instructs.

Honoka does so and hands it to the girl. Her reaction cracks Kotori up and Umi sighs heavily. After Honoka waves good-bye, she sees a man approaching her.

"Why don't you suggest something, Umi-chan?" Kotori suggests.

Umi swallows hard, flustered that she's not even used to take embarrassment commands to Honoka, unless that its about the studying, "H-Honoka...act...act like a real cat and rub your head against him and start purring!"

Kotori bursts into laughter.

The man is a teenager, causing himself to snicker while has a cellphone camera while he can feel his head being rubbed, trying not to blush. After all, for him, its a bit embarrassing. He recorded this moment.

Umi's mouth is wide open, in which her commands are approved as she sees her girlfriend purring like a cat.

"Wow!" Kotori is very impressed, "Honoka-chan sure is enjoying herself as a cat than being Rin-chan~"

"Meow~!" To definitely act like a cat, Honoka rubs her cheeks with the man's face as well, while he was trying not to freak out.

"Oi, what's she doing?"

"Daisuke," One of his friends passes by and snickered, causing him to be embarrased, "She doesn't bite~ I'm sure that you like it!"

"Shut up you idiot!"

"She's on the roll! Umi-chan, she loves as the cat than a human in this act!" Kotori is very much surprised of it.

 _'You just degraded Honoka into a cat! I thought that she's acting as Rin and what do you mean "she loves as a cat than a human"?!'_ Though, she's trying not to burst out of laughter and still in her straight man trance of thoughts, _'Its just a dare and not in reality!'_

The ginger giggles and waves her hand in a cat-like way, then storms off with the male teen chuckling to himself, before leaving and went off with his friends before groaning. Umi and Kotori exchange looks as the designer gives a thumbs up.

"Well, this is a success for Honoka-chan," She reminds her lover again, "Now it's your turn. You can be...Eli-chan~! Remember, refuse to do anything we tell you, you lose~"

 _'At least that its not me, acting as Honoka or someone that makes me too OOC.'_ Umi sighs in relief, while trying to tie her hair in a ponytail style. Before that happens, Honoka has an another ridiculous idea.

"I have something in mind that can blow Umi-chan's mind away~!"

"Do tell Honoka-chan!" Kotori is even more interested, as Umi raised an eyebrow while giving her the doubting look.

"Act like Maki-chan~! You refuse, you lose!" She winked.

Umi blushes furiously and lets out a frustrated sigh, "F-fine, I'll do it..."

She walks out into the streets, twirling her hair like Maki does and even tries to look like her based on her facial expression. Kotori gets the mic.

"Remember, act like a "tsundere" sometimes~" She instructs, giving her the chance to flare Umi up while the girl doesn't give in.

A teenage girl from an another school saw Umi, acting like Maki, she seems to went near to her, "Hi there! I'm a big fan of your voice!"

That shade of red in her face went darker and visible, turning her back, twirling her long blue hair, "Ummm... Thanks? Its not that I don't like the compliment, but that's a sudden."

' _Keep up the good work Umi-chan... I mean "Maki"-Chan.'_ Kotori is chuckling, so does Honoka.

The girl excitedly holds out a piece of paper, "Hey! Hey! Can I have your autograph?"

Honoka speaks into the mic, "Say, 'Sure thing, but it will cost you'."

Umi's eyebrow twitches, trying to keep her cool, "U-umm...sure, but it will cost you."

"Oh! What is it?" The girl asks excitedly.

Kotori speaks into the mic once again, "You'll have to sing one of my songs with me!"

Umi blushes furiously. Though they've been with Muse for quite a while, she barely knows any of Maki's own songs.

 _'Why Maki, Honoka?! I barely remember any songs of hers! I'm not a member of BiBi nor an expert any song of hers.'_ Umi is very nervous, complaining in thoughts as she's trying not to get a blunder.

"Lets sing Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan (The Premontion Winter Gave Me)! I mean it, with me!" Honoka instructs again.

The girl tilts her head, wondering that why is she's sweating that fast, "Are you doing fine?"

Umi smiles nervously, and nods while still twirling her hair. Honoka and Kotori watch eagerly for their childhood friend to do as commanded.

The girl is looking at her, still waiting for her to sing a BiBi song. Umi hasyet to sing the song, but is still hesitating. Kotori and Honoka was hoping that she knows the song. But, the girl barely remembers it.

Umi couldn't stand anymore, so she looks at the girl , apologizes and then walks away. Honoka and Kotori just chuckle at Umi's first loss.

The blue haired girl looks at Honoka with a death glare, irritated and annoyed, "You're giving me an impossible one to imitate. I can't act like Maki." Huffing, she doesn't want this.

The ginger only closes her eyes and snickering, "But, a loss is a loss~"

"Yes because I barely even remember BiBi, because I'm actually grouping Lily White instead and why aren't you singing our songs?!"

"Wait!" Kotori then turned her head and looks at the two before things gets awkward, "If someone loses, what would be the consequence?"

Honoka puts up a finger and winks, "It's a secret. First, we have to get through all 3 challenges and the person with the most losses, gets a punishment."

Umi groans, closing her eyes in embarrassment, "This is NOT what I had in mind."

The ginger turns to her ash-brown haired friend, "You're up, Kotori-chan! Pose as...Nozomi-chan~!"

Kotori blushes and waves her hands back and forth, "Ehhh!? N-no way! I don't know if I'm cut out for this!"

Honoka wiggles a finger, "Remember the rules~"

Kotori hesitates for a moment and then sighs, "A-alright..."

This is a challenge as Kotori must have those fortune telling cards and yet she doesn't have one. She closed her eyes, smiling in a calm way like the way Nozomi did.

Then, another male teen is actually walking by, while the Bird is waiting for instructions from her friends.

 _'I don't have any clue of tarot cards and fortune telling. But, I have to do it!'_

Hey!" The teen cries in excitement, "You're Kotori Minami! From Muse! Oh, I'm a very big fan of yours!"

Kotori speaks the way Nozomi does, giving that calm aura, "Why, thank you."

"Hey, do you mind if I have your autograph?" The teen asks, holding out a piece of paper.

Honoka grabs onto the mic.

Accompanied the teen is a little girl, whom the ash brown haired girl believes that she's the little sister of that male teen. The girl adds an unexpected request, "Can you do magic tricks?"

Kotori is actually surprised, _'Does Nozomi-chan do magic tricks?'_

Before she can do anything, Honoka grabs the mic and requests her, "Before that, say, "I'm gonna tell you some fortune telling. Give me your hand."."

The male teen asks, exaggerated, "Are you alright? You paused for a long time."

Kotori sweat drops at the request, but takes a deep breath and slowly reaches out her hand to the teen. "I'm gonna tell you some fortune telling. Here, give me your hand."

The male teen holds out his hand and Kotori gently takes it. Umi takes her turn to take the mic with an evil grin on her face.

"I can see it now..." Kotori closes her eyes, while she can feel it, "Your fortune..." She is suddenly cut off my Umi.

"Is that, one girl in front of you should feel her heart beating and saying that, "Its was love at first sight"," Umi smirks triumphantly, telling Kotori that. Honoka tries to stifle her laughter, because this was unexpected from Umi.

"One girl in front of you should her heart beating and saying, "its was love at fir-" Kotori suddenly stops, realizing that the teen is flustered, flabbergasted as she feels the same thing, letting go his hand.

"I'm sorry about that, that was a miscalculation in my part~"

"What?! What kind of fortune telling is that?!"

"What's she talking about, Onii-chan?"

"Nothing, she might have got it wrong and she's thinking too much." Upon realization, Kotori knows that Nozomi is the lucky charm and less bad luck of Muse, while she might make an another mistake.

Honoka and Umi burst into laughter at Kotori's refusal, thus being her first loss as well. Kotori apologizes and retells some random fortune and bids them farewell. Kotori then turns to the laughing duo and pouts.

"You're so awful, girls!" She whines.

"What? It's in the rules and its final. I'm on the lead!" Honoka cheers, seeing that she had it easy. Umi and Kotori might wonder if she fixed it. However, little did they know, Nozomi calmly looks at them, spying at their actions to which she smiled mischievously while she has a plan on her own, holding out street signs with an element of ridiculousness.

 _'You three are enjoying yourselves in this comical skit~ At least that its a hardworking effort...'_

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know if you want me continue this, please! Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


	9. Idol Challenge

Umi sits on her chair, sighing heavily. Nozomi gives them a thumbs up while behind her trusty camcorder with Honoka and Kotori giving her a thumbs up back to her. The blue haired girl did not want to do this, but Nozomi insisted on doing this for the sake of their fans. They e-mailed Nozomi, telling her to have the three girls of Muse do some challenge and that is called a Quick Fire Questions challenge.

"Remember, Umi-chan~" Nozomi says. "This is for our web videos. You answer the questions our fans requested and you have to answer them without hesitation and if you also lie..." The shrine maiden points to Honoka with a grin. "Honoka-chan will hit you with an egg~!"

Umi groans. "Why do I have to volunteer to do this!?"

"Everyone loves you~!" Kotori says.

"Alright, fine. Just get it over with..." Umi sighs again, waving her hand.

"I'm recording now," Nozomi says as she presses the record button.

Umi clears her throat. "Hello, everyone. I'm Umi Sonoda from Muse. Many of you requested that I should do a challenge. So...I'm doing a Quick Fire Questions challenge. Umm...I have Kotori on the questions and...Honoka on the eggs...I think I made a mistake..."

Honoka tosses the egg up and down with a smile.

"Basically, I have to answer the questions without hesitation," Umi continues. "And if I also lie...it's up to Honoka...she gets to egg me on the head. Let's...let's do this..."

"Umi-chan, first question," Kotori starts. "Can you do the split while dancing?

"No!" Umi answers.

Honoka thinks for a moment and then nods. "Okay."

"Are you alive?" Kotori says.

"Yes."

"Why do archery?"

"Cause of mum."

CRACK!

"Ow!" Umi cries. "My Mom!"

"Oh, I though you said you're bummed." Honoka laughs.

Kotori continues with the questions. "How much do you love me?"

"A lot." Umi says.

"You mean Kotori-chan?" Honoka asks.

"That one was true," Umi says, holding her finger up. "That one was true!"

"How much to you love me~?" Kotori asks.

"I told you a lot!" Umi shouts blushing.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue." Umi says.

"What days do you go to buy sweets?"

"Not a lot."

"Do you love pancakes?"

"Umm...no?"

Honoka hits her with egg again. CRACK!

"Whoa! Honoka-chan, be careful!" Kotori says. "The yolk almost splattered on me!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry~!" The ginger says.

"Fruits or vegetables?"

"Fruits."

"Shoe size?"

"11."

"Can we date?"

"E-eh!?"

CRACK!

"Sorry, Umi-chan, but you can't!" Honoka says.

"Come on, Umi-chan," Kotori says. "The fan loves you~!"

Umi just groans as she hangs her head down, with the yolk dripping from the top of her head. Honoka grins evilly and playfully places the egg on her head.

"You're hesitating~!" She jokes.

"No, stop, Honoka! Please!" Umi whimpers. "Have mercy!"

"Cell phones or touch phones?"

"Touch phones."

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how gay are you?"

"5. Wait, no!"

CRACK!

Honoka tosses the empty carton. "Hehe! Next batch!"

"What in the world!?" Umi cries.

"Umi-chan, what's a good name for a rabbit? Boy or girl?"

"Yori!"

Honoka hesitates for a second and just shrugs.

"A-Rise or Aquours?"

"Aquours." Umi can tell that Honoka is about to hit her again. "No, no!" CRACK!"

"A-RISE!" Honoka says. "A-RISE is so much better!"

"No! Aquours! Do NOT do another one for that." Umi says, putting a finger up.

"Ketchup or mayonnaise?" Kotori continues.

"Mayonnaise!"

"What's tall and beautiful?"

"Nozomi."

Honoka hesitates and just chucks the egg at Umi.

"That didn't even break!" Umi says.

Kotori laughs. "Reload, reload!"

Honoka picks up the egg, slowly raises it above Umi's head and then cracks it.

"Favorite type of manga?"

"Yaoi."

Honoka quirks an eyebrow. "You like Yaoi!?"

"You're making such a mistake!" Kotori says.

"I do, I do!" Umi cries, but the Honoka hits her with the egg anyway. "DANG!"

"Rather only to whisper or only shout?"

"Only SHOUT!" Umi points up a finger. "See? See what I did there?"

"Yeah, okay," Honoka says.

"Erena or Dia?"

"Dia."

"Aw, come on!" Honoka says as she hits her with the egg again. "That's ridiculous!"

"This is so painful!" Umi whimpers.

"Would you rather have Kotori's hair or no hair?"

"Kotori's hair!"

Honoka giggles.

"Blondes or brunettes?"

"B-blondes."

"Dogs or cats?"

"Dogs."

"School idol or archery?"

"Archery."

Honoka hits her with the egg again.

"Ow! I swear...ohhhh!" Umi groans as she rubs her head in pain.

"School idols did so much for you!" Honoka says. "How could you~?"

"I-is the egg even aimed at me or is it just your fists?" Umi questions.

"Hehe!" Kotori giggles. "If she ran out of eggs long ago, she would just punch you."

"Alright. Would you rather be naked or wear lingerie?"

"Umm...naked..."

CRACK!"

"Hey, lingerie is awesome," Honoka says. "Get used to it."

"Are you out of eggs?" Umi asks.

"There's like two more," Kotori says.

"Aw, man!"

"Is it true that you're dating Eli Ayase?"

"Ummm..."

CRACK!

"Aw, come on!" Umi cries.

"Be honest here, please," Honoka says. "All of us know it. Including you."

"It's so embarrassing though!"

"Kotori serves 16 customers, 9 customers leave, how many customers does she have left?"

"7."

CRACK!

"Ah, you know what?" Umi just stands up from her chair with yolk dripping all over her.

Honoka just laughs as she tosses the empty carton.

"You know you messed up on that one, Honoka-chan," Kotori says.

It is then that it hits her. "Oh, wait, oh wait! Oh, she's right!" She nervously bonks herself on the head. "Oh, man!"

"What in the world, Honoka!?" Umi yells.

"My math was wrong. Heh, heh~"

"My head hurts so bad right now!" Umi yells.

"Time to clean you up now~!" Honoka skips over to a nearby hose and turns it on.

Umi turns to the camera. "Alright, everyone. So that's it for the Quick Fire Questions challenge. WAH!" She backs away from Honoka spraying it at her face. "See you all next time."

"And cut!" Nozomi says as she stops recording.

Umi groans while she lets Honoka spray her with the hose. "Finally. It's over!"

"You did great, Umi-chan~!" Kotori says. "Way to be brave here!"

"I was soaked from the yolk!" Umi yells. "I swear Honoka just likes to torture me!"

Kotori hands her a large dry towel to dry herself off. "Honoka was just doing her job."

"Haaaah...whatever..."

Nozomi walks up to them and holds up her camcorder. "Thanks a lot, girls. Let's see how many views we get this time, hm~?"

"I bet there will be LOTS!" Honoka cheers.

"Don't get your hopes up!" Umi says.

The ginger wraps her arms around the bluenette. "Hey, we're famous idols, remember~?"

Kotori hugs Umi as well. "Let's just cross our fingers, okay?"

Umi looks back and forth at the two and nods. "Alright, you two. Alright."

Both Honoka and Kotori kiss her on both cheeks, making her blush. Nozomi just smiles.

"Those three are the best volunteers so far~" she says to herself.


End file.
